City of Lost Men
by MercuryBatman
Summary: Sasuke finds himself trapped in a utopia of men, with Queens to keep the population going. After embarking upon the strange Amazonian land, Sasuke tells of the outside world and how diverse it is. He is sent to jail and discovers that there is a rebel.


City of the Lost Men

Summary: An outbreak of unfaithful behavior was on the loose in Konoha, spreading like a virus throughout the whole village. Until the women have had enough, it took only 3 strong women to start a stamped of protests against the men. The men, being men, turned a deaf ear towards it and as a consequence every single women, girl, and female baby left. Leaving the men to fend for themselves, in a village of all men, they were sure they were going to die out. But, as technology grew so did the economy and a utopia of males came out as an effect. Many years later, a certain man who came from the outside came to Konoha to live.

"This place is so…odd." Sasuke exhaled as a puff of warm air eluded from his mouth. The blonde man, who was next to him, eye brow's rose. It was late out in November and the streets were filled with early Christmas shoppers. Lanterns hung from stores, and mega malls light up the night sky so brightly, one could only make out a few stars, and some of them weren't actually stars, but helicopters with white lights in the air.

"No it isn't. I know you are used to seeing those bigger breasted females, and sure flat chests, for the most part is new to you when everyone has them here. But, it still isn't quote on quote odd. Perhaps you're just being ethnocentric towards it all." Naruto said defensively, though his Athenian answer fit what Sasuke felt for the most part, he hadn't been quite exact.

"That's not all, just the vibe. It's so pro-male. As if there's nothing more to the world but affluent houses and cars, sports and…beer." Sasuke said his nose wrinkling at the word "beer". They had passed a liquor store upon him saying "and". Three more liquor stores were after it.

"So? If you go to Sand, you'll see Amazons by the dozens, mistreatment of men everywhere." Spat Naruto as he puffed up and a hint of anger mixed with hatred shone in his eyes.

Sasuke grunted almost fiercely. "I was born there, and you won't see Amazons anywhere, or the mistreatment of males. Women are kind and soft. While every single one of you are rough and crude boars. Even the very feel of your skin is coarse." Sasuke muttered critically. The blonde drew in his breath sharply.

"Say that to the government and your dead." Naruto whispered angrily. In fact as they walked Sasuke began to notice the many police that stood in front of major malls, and the cameras that followed you whenever you passed a store. A poster hung of the leader, Zishu in almost every alley and wall area.

***(Background info: The government in Konohagakure use to be Hokage ruled, but when the men came into power over men it changed to dictatorship/government ruled. People weren't allowed to speak of women in a nice way, yearn for them, or search them on the internet. The only time one was allowed to leave was on business only; if someone was on business and touched a woman they were exiled from Konoha and sent to Sand. No wars have broken out yet, but there is talk of civil war brewing from the ill treated. The government is mean and cruel—they are known for harsh treatment towards homosexuals, rebel groups, and those trying to escape. ***)

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked tugging Naruto's shirt lightly to get his attention. Naruto grinned, "You know it!" he shouted nearly skipping inside the restaurant the waiter stopped him at the door and pointed to the window.

"Reservation only, huh? Well, do you have a—Sasuke Uchiha in your file bank?" Naruto asked as if he was a wealthy bank owner.

The man narrowed his eyes at Naruto and looked him up and down. True, he didn't look poor—but he certainly didn't dress as if he had the money to be there. Sasuke hissed angrily, not wanting to embarrass Naruto by informing the man that he was the actual person.

"Uh, yeah we do—um…your seat is right there." The man smiled apologetically, he bowed and pointed to the table with the number 7 on it.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's smile until Naruto began racing to the table by speed walking, instinctively Sasuke tried to outdo him. Being seated first Sasuke had to endure Naruto's victory grin for awhile.

"I want this, no—this…wait I can have both, right?" Naruto asked like a child, Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, if you have money." He muttered using the long menu to block his smirk as Naruto whined about being broke.

"I'm joking, it's all on me…until you pay me back of course."

Next Day:

"It is so sunny outside." Sasuke muttered, as he shielded the sun out from his eyes with his hand. Naruto and Sasuke lay down on the grass, it was spring time, yet as hot as a hot summer evening. Naruto sat up, relieving his body of his white button up shirt that resembled the 1700's European style.

"It is always sunny outside." Commented Naruto as he lay back down; the work out they had done made him sweaty as he panted for fresh air; he unstrapped the heavy weights from his forearms and ankles and squeezed the entire bottle of water into him mouth. He was completely unaware of Sasuke's deep stare. "That can't be, the snow would never last." Sasuke said scientifically, he touched the very warm grass gently as if it were hot sand that he was afraid to come in contact with it. Shade would have been great, if the training field had any trees.

"Snow? We haven't had that for years…centuries I think." Naruto said sitting up once more, this time looking at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened, but he shook it off; there were many places on Earth that didn't get any snow.

"Not since Utopia began, in fact." Naruto said, lying back down with his hands behind his head. The day was clear without any clouds, and the field of green shades of grass was absent of animals due to the lack of trees.

"That big machine?" Sasuke asked, pointing to the watch tower. Naruto shrugged, "All I know is ever since Utopia began we just stopped having a lot of things. We use to have different races, religions, gender, status, but now we are all the "same"; we are all tan (exempting you, Sasuke), we all believe in the same thing, all of us are male, and we all earn the same amount of money no matter what." Naruto said turning to face Sasuke. Sasuke sat up, suddenly uncomfortable with the idea of being with all men and lying down next to Naruto like that.

"You can't all be the same, surely you must have different talents, eye color, hair color, you do I've seen it." Sasuke said leaning on one arm.

Naruto shook his head, "Sure we do, that's normal—genetic really—we all have different of those things, but what does it matter if we all get paid the same and live in the same types of houses with the same type of things in it? We get to chose who we want to be with if we chose to do those or we just go to the Queens to be entertained, or do other things." Naruto said looking to the big blue sky.

"Don't you want to venture to be different, like see the outside worl—" Sasuke began, Naruto shushed him before he could finish.

"Impossible, such a thing is illogical." Naruto said waving off the matter, he looked heated for a moment, but he just simply loosened his ninja head tie. He calmed himself down, "But hey, you're new here. Might as well forget you ever said that, I'm sure you didn't mean it." Naruto said relaxing and getting in the position to sleep.


End file.
